Western Kid Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bud Chumley Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Western Kid | Synopsis2 = The Western Kid is being chased by a gang of outlaws and managed to put some distance by jumping over a cliff. When one of the outlaws, Linx, ends up being thrown from his horse and goes over the edge. While Linx scrambles for his life, the Kid goes back and tosses him a rope. When Linx calls to his comrades to not shoot at the Kid, his boss -- Bo -- refuses to do so and the gang continues to fire while the Western Kid flees he wonders if Linx will side with his fellow outlaws if they happen to clash again. A few weeks later, the Western Kid is asked by a local sheriff to join a wagon train to protect it from Bo Newton and his gang has been seen in the area. The Kid confirms that Linx Porter is still riding with them. Sure enough the gang spots the coach and prepare to rob it, despite Linx reservations. When they spot the Kid's dog Lightning, Bo tells Linx to deal with it while they go off after the coach. They soon notice the Western Kid breaking off from the coach and they go after him. Meanwhile, Linx cannot bring himself to kill Dawson's dog. Meanwhile, Bo and the rest of his gang are lured into a trap and run into the coach riders who are armed to the teeth and they take the gang with the help of the Western Kid and Whirlwind. Suddenly, Linx surrenders with Lightning in tow, and the Kid explains that Lightning didn't attack him was because he did not see him as a threat. Linx thanks the Kid for giving him a chance and promises to go straight once he has repaid the debt to society. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bo Newton Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Western Kid | Synopsis3 = The Western Kid rides into town and overhears some children who is braver: the Western Kid, or outlaw Pug Wilson. Soon a bet is made where the kids will idolize whichever of the two proves to be braver. Overhearing this, the Kid is determined to prove to be the braver man so that the children do not end up idolizing an outlaw. The Kid then goes to the sheriff's office and tells him that he is going off to look for Pug Wilson alone. The sheriff tells the Kid that he is crazy because Pug is holed up in the mountains. The Kid then rides off knowing that Pug is watching he purposely rides out of town hoping that Pug will go in and try to take a shot at the sheriff. Sure enough Pug follows true to form and tries to kill the sheriff. However before he can attack, Lightning attacks, taking his guns away and running off. Then the Western Kid reveals himself and challenges Pug to a fist fight. With the sheriff and local children watching, Tex easily beats Pug in a fight and turns him over to the authorities. Seeing the Kid defeat Pug fair and square, the Western Kid is happy to hear that the children are all convinced that he is the bravest fighter there is. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Pug Wilson Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Sky Pilot! | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | StoryTitle5 = Western Kid | Synopsis5 = Western Kid and his animal pals flee from a stampede of horses. Getting to cover where the Kid spots some outlaws driving the herd to stampede. As the herd heads toward a cliff, the Western Kid sends Lightning to divert the herd before it stampedes off the edge. The outlaws spot Lightning and try to shoot the dog, but they fail to hit it. Spotting Tex Dawson the gang decides to capture him and chase after him. The Western Kid realizes that he is out numbered and sends Whirlwind off on his own while he goes for cover. Tex soon finds himself pinned down and under fire with his own supply of bullets running out. Meanwhile, Whirlwind and Lightning reunite and head down to where a herd of wild horses are located. Whirlwind manages to convince the horses to aid him and leads them to the outlaws who then try to flee. However the Kid forces them to surrender and learns that the men were going to force the herd off the cliff so they could sell the horse meat. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed horse killers Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}